Crystal
Was lost to the noose, convinced that life loathed her Crystal's backstory A young girl was abandoned by her own parents in the jungle. She had been born to a powerful Mage family. However, they had wanted a son as their successor, and were distraught to find that they had given birth to a daughter. So, barely a year later, the baby "got sick and died". The parents had left her fast asleep in a bush, then teleported faraway. An hour or 2 later, human wailing could be heard throughout the jungle. It caught the attention of a Naga couple, who lived in the jungle. They had lost their own child recently. Quickly finding the 1 year-old, the female immediatly scooped up the baby in her arms. Her name was Vine, with the lower-half of a TreeBoa. The male's name was Silence, who had the lower-half of a Burmese Python. They automatically adopted the human child and named her Crystal. Through the years, despite thhe difference between Naga and Human, The Naga couple loved their Human daughter dearly, and taught her many skills. Silence taught Crystal how to hunt, climb trees, and be as sneaky as- if you will-a snake, he even gave her a dwarf-forged dagger. Song taught her the language of snakes, how to swim and fish. Dearing the nights when the hostile monsters prowled below, they would curl up together in the jungle trees. It was truly a lovely life...until Crystal was 10... One day, Song and Silence fell terribly ill (IT WAS DEH PLAGUE!!!). They couldn't move, and were deathly pale. They were dying, all 3 of the knew it. Crying by their side, they told Crystal they loved her, and Song fell into an unconscious spell. Silence weakly told her to go hunt by herself to eat, and to be strong, then followed his mate into oblivion. Crystal, not knowing what-else to do, followed his advice. But when she came...was a scene that she will remember forever. As she entered into a used clearing where they were left, she dropped her kill and her dagger onto the jungle floor. Before was an old woman, attempting to drag away Crystal's Naga mother by the tail. Both of her parents were dead, lifeless. A blinded fury overtook Crystal, and she charged at the old woman. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! LET MY PARENTS GO!!!" She screamed over and over again, punching the old woman in the arm several times. "Get off me you BRAT!" The woman yelled and spun around to face Crystal, dropping Song's tail. She muttered an incantation and green light shot into Crystal, making her fly 5 feet in the air and land unconscious. The woman dragged away her beloved parents, never to be seen again. And Crystal, would be changed forever. She awakened later, to find the woman, and her adopted parents gone. She looked at her legs to see them tinted green. She also stuck out her tongue to lick her lips and instead was knocked back by a wave of scents. Her tongue was forked! She even found 2 small fangs in her mouth. But this only made her feel like a freak... She cried all through night... About 2 days later Crystal set off to wander through Terra, she was quickly picked up by a traveling circus. At first, she expected to be accepted, but sadly, she was treated as an animal for 4 years, she hated it. She was caged up while not performing, and given only water and bread, while the "nonfreaks" recieved a tad bit more lavish meals. She was 1 out of 3 who weren't disguised as freaks. This led to her serious hatred and mis-judgement of Circuses. But one day, the Key clown forgot to lock her cage, and using the stealth skills Silence had taught her, she escaped. She then traveled by night, and hid dearing the day, wandering into the heart of Terra. She one day stumbled upon a gigantic wall. With a sign said Solaris. Seeing many people inside the gates, she did not want to be seen. She crept silently into the outer moat, and swam down under silently. She soon found herself in the mysterious sewers of Solaris. She stopped to hear splashing. She spun around to come face to face with a thief! Still in the filthy sewers she pulled out her beloved dagger. Suddenly she blinked to see her dagger gone and in the thieve's hand! "You have potential to become part of our guild, come with me, I will take you to my Guild." He then showed her the Guild of Thieves, where the best of the best trained the rest. Crystal never learned his name, but he was indeed right, in the years that followed, she quickly advanced to the top, being nicknamed, typically, Snake of the Sewers. They accepted her, some of them even had their own "conditions," and shared their problems with each other. Crystal was happy, if a little guilty of her crimes. But history shall repeat itself to her. One day, Crystal came back to find her friends and "family" dead, on the ground, and found the Guild Master's head hanging in the archery room. That's when Crystal's spirit shattered, and she sobbed over losing again. she was 20 when this happened. She wandered the streets alone after that. Being the Reptilian alley cat, and pickpocket. But then she saw that the strip-club Sin City needed dancers. Despite being very anti-social, she knew quite enough about society, its beliefs, rumors, etc. Lot's of conversations would travel through the pipes down into the echoing sewers. Crystal had watched dancers before and it seemed to call her to dance. She applied for the job and her stage name became Diamond. She worked there for a year, until Wallace, her boss, died. Vel went into utter grief and stillness at Wally's death. Crystal had shoved her grief under a corner, having to pretty much run the place while Vel moped in the V.I.P room. When Catalina Windsor showed up, Vel had just about gone mad. After Catalina left, so did Crystal, knowing she had no future there. Recent Events One day, after Crystal had came back from her 5 week Violin intensive, Oswin proposed to her. She of course, said yes and was so happy as her scales to turn a shimmering rainbow. Crystal bought her wedding dress and the 2 planned the wedding...But then tragedy struck one fateful day. The couple were in their house, talking, when a rumble came from beneath them. A giant snowcrab ripped through the flooring, grabbing Oswin in its pinchers, breaking his body. Crystal shrieked as the house was destroyed...along with Oswin. After the dust settled, Oswin was gone and dead. Crystal......was shattered. First her family, then her group, and finally...her beloved. Her scales have withered to a depressing black and she has been depressed and broken ever since. She was ready to commit suicide, but something held her back, nothing she could explain. She still wonders why she hasnt. Not long after, she found a blue X marked on her house in Solaris, with a note on the door reading: "We know what you are, foul creature." Not long after that, a commotion could be heard as the house literally exploded into smithereens. Crystal has been missing since then....or....has she? (Cue epic suspensful music) Info on the Spell Crystal's curse had worsened over the years. The skin on her legs first started as just a tinted green. But as time passed, they dried out and became hard, then developed scales. The fangs grew longer and more powerful. She found that the venom could cause paralysis that could last up to 6 hours. (it is not deadly or poisonous, but the victim might REALLY need to go to the bathroom after) The paralysis would only paralyze the movement nerves, not touching the vital organs. The victim goes into a coma. She also has a hiss in her S's The witch that cursed Crystal was an elder one. She knew the Nagas were dying out, and had become unhealthily obsessed at stopping it. The reason she had dragged away the dead Nagas, was to study them, and to figure out what to do. But earlier, she had come up with a spell that could turn a Human into a Naga. She had tested it out on Crystal. You might be asking "Then why isnt Crystal a full out Naga?" Good question, let me explain. The spell took it's toll, but the powerful Mage blood that runs through her veins, protected her from the crucial point of the spell (which was the merging of the legs). And over the years, she has learned how to manipulate it. She so far, has learned how to conceal her most pinpointed parts (Legs, tongue, fangs) but it is exhausting to hold, and takes great concentration. Another trick she has learned is quite the opposite. She has learned how to ...."boost" the spell and help the scales spread up her body. The scales take 4/10 pain out of any injury. Try to avoid fighting her in a hot environment, she is semi-coldblooded (meaning if it is 100F, her blood would probably be like 99) She avoids cold environments because they are very dangerous to her. They make her slow and lethargic. Not to mention vulnerable and she could freeze to death. She has little to no knowledge that she has powerful mage blood. Relationships Oswin Orman: Her former fiance and closest friend. She was shattered by his gory death. Wallace Windsor: Her boss and friend. She was quite stunned and upset to learn of his death. Vel: Once a crush, but now a friend, also her boss. She is a little suspicious of her friend. She is basically a protector of whoever angers Vel. She hasnt talked to him in a while though, but heard he has adopted a boy named Martin. Lana Rusmao: Her only girlfriend, Crystal visits her tavern quite often. Even after she learned that she died saving the world, some incredibly familiar scents around a certain person has convinced her otherwise.... OOC notes Her voice would have currently sounded like Raven from Teen Titans, monotone and all. Category:OC Category:Human